


Preparedness

by palantine (yoshitsune)



Series: Spring and by Summer [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Kink Meme, POV Female Character, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/palantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope wants Lightning to stop going easy on him. !Contains slight spoilers to the final dungeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparedness

'Don't go easy on me any more, okay?' Hope said. He was sitting at the edge of the pool, quickly drying in the balmy air while Lightning continued to rinse Flan gore out of her hair. She didn't take his words to mean anything particularly serious, and answered with a cursory, 'Uhuh.' He often complained about the rest of the team underestimating him, and then they would all tease him and he'd laugh it off.

'I'm serious,' he said.

'After all this time, you still think I've been going easy on you?' Lightning said, climbing out of the water. She lifted his chin so he couldn't hide his expression. He was blushing, but there was something fierce in the way he met her gaze.

'Yeah. You didn't even tell me that it's possible to, y'know. That you can... fuck me.' His voice cracked as he spoke, and he darted his eyes around, avoiding her face. _Fuck me, fuck me..._ Lightning blinked rapidly. That wasn't the sort of word Hope used in that context, except for in a few unrealistic dreams she'd had.

'Oh?' she said, keeping her voice steady and unemotional. 'And how is it you think I can fuck you that I haven't already?'

He grimaced. 'Come on, Light. You're the grownup, right? Don't make me say it, you know what I'm talking about.' His confidence was faltering, but she didn't feel like letting him off easy.

'No I don't know. I can't read your mind.'

He pouted, knowing that she was winding him up, but eventually opened his mouth, and after a few false starts, said, 'With a dildo... and my ass.' He spoke in a hushed tone, his blush so fierce he practically glowed like a flame. Lightning inhaled sharply. She didn't know how to respond. After all, the last time he'd been sitting in her lap riding her fingers, the thought of doing exactly that had refused to leave her mind--how good he'd look spread and pushing back against her. It was implausible to act on though, at least while they were stuck in the wilderness of Gran Pulse.

She was about to demand further explanation when Hope shoved a cloth-wrapped package towards her with a muttered explanation about how Fang knew more than she should about what was going on between them, and how she'd given him advice and this thing.

Stunned, Lightning wondered if Hope had gone to Fang for advice of his own accord, or if Fang had approached him. Either way, Lightning wanted to punch Fang--and then maybe thank her. In any case, Lightning had to admit the woman knew her stuff. Fang had given Hope a well-crafted dildo and a modified loincloth that would hold the springy shaft in place. Fang had even taught Hope how to tie the loincloth properly. As soon as she had it on, Lightning wanted to try it out. At least in this private little spring Hope had discovered, it was unlikely that they would be bothered by any more prying team-mates.

'Does it feel okay?' Hope said, gazing up at her with earnest eyes. Lightning shifted on her feet and felt the fabric press tightly over her crotch. It was more than all right, but she only gave a curt nod. Hope wasn't put off by her reserved response though.

'It suits you,' Hope said and leaned against her, sharing his blazing body heat. Lightning wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or not, but judging from the way Hope was engrossed in stroking the dildo while rubbing himself against her thigh, it had been meant as such. The small rounded protrusion at her end teased against her clit just right, and she had to bite back a groan.

'Fang thought it would too,' Hope said, too distracted to notice her dismay at that, 'and she was so right.'

Lightning decided she might need to dish out more than a few punches, but before she could plan any other retaliation against Fang, Hope diverted her annoyance by nuzzling between her breasts and cupping them; he was at the perfect height to easily mouth over her nipples while they were standing. He sucked gently, whittling away what little self-restraint still kept her from pushing him down and screwing him. His mouth felt so good, especially when he circled her nipples with his tongue like that.

Just as Lightning was beginning to relax into his attention, Hope arched onto his toes to lick her throat and nibble her jaw. 'So are we doing this or not?'

She traced over the soft skin of his waist, curved her hands down to squeeze his ass. 'You'll be sore, and we-'

'We're not doing anything but gathering firewood and food tomorrow, remember? And I can handle a little pain--you know I can.'

Lightning sighed, more relieved than she'd like to admit. His increased confidence and maturity helped ease the worries and guilt that had resurfaced during their brief return to Cocoon, to civilization. It had become easier to think of Hope on the same level as a fellow fighter, and treat him accordingly. He was hardly the same fragile boy who had trailed after her like a lost puppy at the beginning.

Also, soon they'd return to Edenhall and the place between reality and dreams where Orphan awaited them. She didn't like to dwell on it, but who knew when--if--there would be another chance like this for them. 'All right,' she said gently, 'but I don't want to hear any complaints tomorrow.'

'Fine by me,' Hope said, and kissed her brand. She shivered from the sudden burst of heat, hungry for more.

'Lower,' she murmured. Hope's grin was all teeth on her sensitive skin, and she responded by twisting her fingers into the hair at the back of his head--not the right spot to really hurt, but his breath hitched anyway. When he smacked the heel of his hand into her side, she smirked and dropped her hand to his nape.

'Go on,' Lightning said, her voice already huskier than normal, and he began to slide down her body.

'Here?' Hope said, trailing his lips over her belly button. He caught her piercing between his teeth, but soon moved lower, like he knew exactly what she wanted. Or maybe it was what he wanted. Her stomach did a little somersault when he licked the tip of her cock. 'Or here?'

'Right there,' she purred, running one hand through his damp hair and brushing the other against his lips. He steadied the shaft and, glancing back up at her, closed his lips over the head. Lightning groaned openly this time, flicking her hips a little. From under his messy fringe Hope regarded her with hooded eyes, looking strangely calm despite his trembling hands.

His blush spread down his pale neck, slowly making him look as aroused as she felt, and she didn't try to stop him from pushing himself further and further, trying to open his throat for her. But his body knew its limits even if he didn't, and he pulled back suddenly and spluttered a curse from behind his hand.

'Don't push yourself too hard,' Lightning said with a teasing smile, and Hope looked up, red-faced and indignant.

'I was just trying something.' He pouted.

'Try it another time,' she said more gently, and guided him down against the soft turf.

Included in the package was a smooth fragrant gel wrapped in leaves. Hope, familiar with this part already, pulled his moss-stained knees towards his chest, spreading his legs for her. But instead of slicking up her fingers, Lightning spread a generous amount over one of Hope's middle fingers.

'Go on, do it yourself this time,' Lightning said, guiding his hand down towards his ass. Hope seemed flustered by the suggestion, but, biting his lip, he began to stroke and spread the gel over his hole. Whether he shivered from the cold or nervousness didn't change how cute he looked. She grabbed his shirt and bundled it under the small of his back so that the angle would help him keep his legs up.

While Hope lingered on circling his asshole, Lightening licked the sensitive backs of his knees, nipped over his smooth thighs enjoying the familiar scent and taste of his warm skin. With no one else had she felt such an irresistible urge to take the time to explore and tease--hadn't felt this welcome to try. Knowing how little time they had only added to her sense of wanting to draw out each moment.

Lightning closed her eyes and rested her cheek on the back of Hope's hand. Under her jaw his hand flexed, and from his stuttering breaths she could tell he was finally pushing further in, maybe already searching for his sweet spot. Suppressing a grin, Lightning wondered if he played with his ass while he masturbated. It was an appealing mental image. She glanced up when Hope moaned and shifted to angle his finger deeper.

Placing her hands on his thighs, Lightning sat back so she could watch, but under her intent gaze Hope seemed to lose his nerve and brought his left hand down to hide what his right hand was doing. She instantly slapped his wrist, managing to hit his brand as well, which made him hiss and glare at her. She snorted.

'I thought you wanted to toughen up. You won't convince me by getting shy over every little thing.' Even as she said that, she knew it would be a long time before someone as unguarded as Hope could control his unconscious responses. It was amusing to try pushing him to give even more response than usual. With that in mind, she dipped her thumb into the gel.

Hope followed her movements with his eyes, already tensing with anticipation. His cock twitched. Lightning wasn't about to give him what he expected right away though. Instead, she trailed her touch down his wrist, and then pushed on the back of his hand to force his finger in further and harder. He cried out, but his free hand twitched towards his erection, ready to curl around it.

'Hands off,' Lightning growled. With weak complaints Hope dragged his fingers away, letting them rest on his stomach, but she wasn't satisfied with them staying completely unused and placed them over one of his nipples. Hope made another cute expression of embarrassment, but didn't complain this time. He rubbed, then pinched his flat nipples, teasing them stiff and dark pink. Lightning's nipples peaked from watching him, and she brushed her fingertips over them, mirroring his rhythm.

'Light...' he whimpered. He angled his hips invitingly and pre-come smeared against his belly, though she hadn't let him touch his cock yet. Lightning drew her thumb down his cleft leaving a trail of gel, most of which she smoothed around his hole while his hand stilled. She scooped up more gel and painted his fingers with it, and then pushed his index finger in alongside his middle finger. Hope arched into the intrusion and it slid in easily enough, and after a minute she added a third finger. She could see he struggled to move and spread the tight ring of muscle any wider than his fingers forced it. Hope must've been feeling quite stretched and full already, and she wondered how he'd handle the solid width of her cock. Lightning didn't want to hurry and hurt him unnecessarily, but she was also growing impatient with need.

Seeing Hope steadily fuck himself on his fingers made her cunt ache against the taut pressure of the loincloth. Lightning wanted to feel him at the other end of the dildo pressing against her clit, but she also wanted to make sure he was ready.

His hole was slick and shiny with gel, plenty to ease her thumb in beside his fingers and feel him hot and tender. Hope twitched and breathed out a soft, Ohhh. He clenched around their fingers, his muscles resisting, then slowly opened up to let Lightning push further into his overheated body, to where she could feel his frantic pulse.

She licked up the groove where thigh joined crotch, and sucked gently on his hipbone, close but not close enough for him. Her hair fell over her shoulder and Hope shuddered.

'Ah, if you do that--'

Lightning looked up and saw Hope biting his lip. His face was flushed brightly, and it took her a moment to realise her hair was tickling his over-sensitive skin. When she sat up so it was no longer touching him, he exhaled a ragged breath.

'Please, just do it already. I want to come... with you inside me.' Hope's voice shook, and Lightning swallowed hard. The weight swaying between her legs reminded her that she wanted to be inside him too, that she wanted to make him come with her cock. She let her thumb slip out of his ass, and hovered over him, unsure about which position would be most comfortable for Hope.

'It'll be easier at first if you turn around, on your knees,' Lightning said.

'No. Like this,' Hope said. 'I want to see you.'

She sighed, and reached for more lube to smear over the dildo. Hope hooked his arms under his knees, hiding himself and exposing his most intimate parts at the same time.

'You don't need to go easy on me. I can handle it.' His face was set with determination, and Lightning couldn't help smiling. Hope was cute when he was trying to be brave.

'We'll see,' Lightning said, parting his knees a bit. She worked a thumb into him, and then added the other to loosen him up a little more before she repositioned to find his hole with the slippery head of her cock. Hope tried to look at what she was doing, his expression awkward and aroused at the same time. That quickly changed when she started pushing into him.

Hope seized up, a thin whine pressed out of past his clenched teeth, and he clawed his fingers into the backs of his thighs. Lightning eased off, letting him catch his breath before she slowly continued until their damp skin stuck together. All reckless urges had drained out of her; she brushed the sweaty hair from his face and licked his watering eyes.

'I'm fine,' Hope said, sounding weary. 'Don't look at me like that. Just--move already.' He hissed quietly when she did, but tried to move with her, match her careful rhythm, and unwound his arms from under his legs and reached up around her shoulders. Lightning held his left arm, kissed the inside of his wrist while stroking over his brand. It had the effect she'd hoped for.

'Ah, yeah, don't stop that.' Hope bit his lip and squeezed his eyes tightly shut, but his previously resisting body shivered and relaxed, letting her thrust deeper and pick up the pace. Despite his wishes to the contrary, she let go his arm and instead reached down to stroke his softened dick. Hope's grumbling lasted only a moment, then his expression mellowed and he began writhing against her, making the heat return and rise in her as well.

Hope's hands slipped from her shoulders to her tits, kneading and squeezing, and she leaned into him so that he found her brand with his mouth. She shuddered with the spike of pleasure that it sent through her.

'Hey, am I getting your good spot?' Lightning said, considering if she should pull out and finish with her fingers.

Hope frowned. 'I don't know--I mean, yes, just, stay there.'

Lightning grunted, taking hold of his narrow hips with both hands. A more forward angle and Hope suddenly bucked under her with unintelligible little noises. She almost came right then, seeing him arch against the yielding turf with his head thrown back and the lines of his body all opening with the need to feel more.

She was close, and knew Hope was too by the way her rough thrusts caused pre-come to drip onto his belly.

'Touch yourself,' Lightning gasped, rising up to give him enough space to reach his cock. Hope hardly got his hand around it before he whimpered that he was going to come, and she groaned, pushed in as far as she could and stayed there, grinding her hips in tight circles until her orgasm took control of her body, so intense she could barely keep her eyes open to watch the cum pulse through his fingers and splatter up his chest.

Lightning rested on shaky arms while the heat ebbed and she returned to herself. Hope slowly unfurled himself from her body, giving a contented but tired sigh. He didn't make a sound when she eased out of him. She kissed Hope's shoulder, and nuzzled into the sensitive spot behind his ear. The odd sensation of Hope's hands petting over her hair startled her, but it felt pleasant, something she could get used to.

Seeing the shadows grown long, she moved to get up, but Hope suddenly pulled her in for a kiss--sweet and questioning. She kissed back with relief and a fresh sense of possessiveness.

'Hope...'

He smiled at her. 'Thanks for not going easy on me.'

She arched an eyebrow and then shook her head. 'Come on, let's get cleaned up.' With some difficulty she gathered him up in her arms and stalked into the shallows.

 

 

 

originally posted to ffxiii_kink.


End file.
